David Rogers (Earth-4126)
"After all of these years, even I don't know who I am anymore." -'David Rogers' History Complicated Childhood David was born to the couple of Alex and Dana Rogers. They were not ready for a child, so they set young David up for adoption. After no one would take him, they decided to give him to an orphanage. At the age of 8, he and a group of older children ran away. They began living on the streets as their own family. Path to Insanity When the police found the missing children, only David was able to escape. He began living on a train that is always moving. After the years of almost no human contact, his mind snapped. He left the train and went to a therapist, who put him in hypnosis. This helped b=out his fractured mind back together, but not completely. Chameleon It wasn't long until David discovered his connections to the Rogers family, and Captain America. David became furious with his family for rejecting him and his fractured mind concave even further. He intentionally burned a mask onto his face so he would never have to see it again. He decided it was time to get revenge on his family for rejecting him. He created something called an ID Mask that can take on the appearance of anyone he desires. He programmed it to turn him into Captain America, and he began committing crimes in order to make his brother look bad. Two Against One After committing his third crime as Captain America, Spider-Man went after him, attempting to reason with him. David almost laughed at his idiocy and escaped. Spider-Man later teamed up with the actual Captain America in order to stop Chameleon. He reprogrammed the ID Mask to turn him into Spider-Man, which also allowed him to learn his secret identity. He then began masquerading as Peter Parker at Midtown High, which got the real Peter's attention. He acted up in the middle of a school day, leading both Captain America and Spider-Man to him. The three of them battled, with Chameleon constantly changing forms. Eventually he was beaten, but his ID Mask allowed him to get away. Green Goblin Not long after Norman Osborn got into politics, he hired Chameleon for something entirely different than what he was used to. Norman turned David into an all new criminal called the Green Goblin, who steals from Oscorp and tries to kill Spider-Man for unknown reasons. The pay was amazing, so David accepted. He also masqueraded as several other people, in order to keep Spider-Man guessing who the Green Goblin really was. Norman later turned the tables and had David act alongside Kraven as his body guard. Return to the Chameleon After serving Norman Osborn for months, David became sick of it. He liked being a criminal, but he preferred being multiple criminals, not just one. He ditched his Goblin outfit, and Osborn Tower. He left an explosive in Norman's desk and got out as soon as he could. However, he was still on New York's Top 10 Most wanted List, so he quickly made a false identity for himself named Ang Lee, and he got a job as a reporter for the Daily Bugle, but he still maintained his activities as the Chameleon. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Earth-4126 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Villains of Earth-4126 Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-4126) Category:Shape Shifting